H.O.P.E./Chapter One - The Beginning of An End
Chapter One - The Beginning of An End is the first episode of Season One of H.O.P.E. and the first overall. Cast TBA. Episode Intro I remember when it happened. Houses were destroyed. Billions were killed. I never saw anything like that. Maybe because I was a dumb millenial at the time, but... The world wasn't prepared for this. No one was. Not even God was prepared. OK maybe he was, but you see my point. And all because of one bored japanese bitch. You know what they say, Japan is fucking weird. But, what many people saw as the destruction of a planet, a tragic end to humanity, we saw as a beginning. I mean we first thought we were gonna die and shit but after that we all saw this as a new beginning for life. And I didn't believe it at first, but now, after witnessing murders and shit, I can say, this IS a new beginning for life. And it all started with... Part One CRIM'S BASEMENT -- 2 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE -- LUNCHTIME Everyone was eating soup. TOM: Ew soup CRIM: '''Bitch just eat it '''TOM: BUT I DONT LIKE IT... do u guys have any cheetos Crim grabs Tom aggressively by his polo shirt. CRIM: YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. EAT. THE. FUCKING. SOUP. Or else I will rip apart every single one of your Ariana Grande posters and feed it to the raccoons. CLAIRE: Guys can you just TRY to be civilized? Crim turns to Claire. CRIM: I'M SORRY WE ARE NOT CIVILIZED ENOUGH FOR YOU. WOULD YOU RATHER LEAVE OUR BASEMENT AND JOIN THE CRAZY LUNATICS OUTSIDE?!?! CLAIRE: Bitch calm down I'm just asking for you to calm down a bit, geez CRIM: 'Sorry, it's just that I'm stressed out about the Apocalypse. Plus we let Mandy die there. ''Suddenly Mandy enters the basement. '''CRIM: ok wtf MANDY: what? CLAIRE: How are you not dead? MANDY: what do u think lmao im mandy bitch im fucking fearless TOM: true CRIM: Where were you on the last five weeks since the Apocalypse hit? TOM: actually its only been two days CRIM: WHAATT THE FUCCKCKCKCKCK MANDY: '''k calm tf down tf has gotten into u lmao '''CRIM: I just wish someone had any plans so we can get out of here ffs TOM: lets just call for help CRIM: GODDAMMIT DO U NOT REALIZE PEOPLE HAVE DESTROYED THE ELETRICITY TOM: I dont get it why would they destroy eletricity its so useful imo Everyone just stares blankly at Tom. MANDY: Although, there's a way we can get help... CRIM: How? MANDY: Socks. We can make them and then because they are immune to this bullshit, they could fight the despair guys in our city so that the coast is clear. Then we get to a safe airport and go to Japan. CLAIRE: But we would have to get across city to find the Sock Factory CRIM: Hm... we need someone who's pure, kind, a badass and has a invisible jet The Wonder Woman theme song fills the room. TOM: Queen MANDY: But how can we call her? Everyone thinks. TOM: fuck Someone knocks the basement's door. Crim checks who it is and then the door opens. It's Poison Ivy and a hurt Harley Quinn. IVY: U guys got some first aid equipment? HARLEY: And a cheeseburger would be nice Part Two IVY'S APPARTMENT - 1 DAY IN THE APOCALYPSE - NIGHT Ivy's reading some Plant Magazine, while Harley is crying. HARLEY'' (sobbing)'': I just... I couldn't save my Puddin', my hyenas or my new dress I legally bought... I'M A WRECK. IVY: HARLEY, calm down! You know I'm here for ya. I'm going to the store, wanna come? HARLEY: Didn't ya hear the news? Everyone's sick out there! IVY: We're both immune to poison! Wait a minute... (sniffs) Harley have you been drinking? HARLEY: I need the sadness to get out IVY: Girl look. Let's go to the store, kick someone's ass and then get us some Fruit Loops. Harley stops crying, looks straight into Ivy's eyes and hugs her tightly. HARLEY: Ivy, I love you! Harley gets closer to Ivy, and kisses her. IVY: Woah... HARLEY: You taste like plants. Still pretty hot though. IVY: So are we like girlfriends now? HARLEY: I don't think my Puddin' would like that, but he totally super wants me to be happy, right? IVY: Yeah, no he wouldn't. But I do. They kiss again, while Tom, who's writing this, dies of too much shipping. CRIM'S BASEMENT -- 2 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE -- LUNCHTIME Crim, Mandy, Tom and Claire reunite in a secret spot of the basement, while Harley and Ivy are just wondering around Crim's basement. MANDY: '''They are immune to poison, they can easily get us out of here and to the sock factory! '''TOM: But doesn't that need like a potion or something CRIM: Just persuade them and get it over then CLAIRE: Lets fucking do this They return to talk with Harley and Ivy. CRIM: Here's the deal, we will give you everything you guys need IF you guys become our personal drivers IVY: k let me talk with my plants. (after talking with her plants) I'm in. MANDY: That means you guys have to come with us to Japan. HARLEY: You know what they say, Japan is fucking weird Epilogue JUNKO'S OFFICE -- 2 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE -- AFTERNOON JUNKO: '''I've read through your files bitch, what makes me think I should hire you three? '''ANGIE TRIPLETS: We can give you something no one else can... JUNKO: '''And what's that? I have the world in my pocket '''ANGIE: There's this girl, her name is Mandy. She has friends and shit. She holds power among all of the Wikias. She has a whole LOT of power, and I know, through my stalking Bella Thorne skills that RIGHT NOW she's planning to take you down and restore humanity as normal again. And we wouldn't want that, now would we? Plus she has connections to Poison Ivy, you know, the eco-terrorist, and Tara Dikov. JUNKO: 'Intrigued but I think I'll pass, you hoes are fucking creeps fucking leave '''JUNKO: '''NEXT '''ANGIE (angry)'': You haven't heard the last of me, bitch. You had your shot, now I'm coming after you The Angie Triplets leave. Angie makes a call to Bella Thorne. ANGIE: OMGG HI QUEEN, so liek we need to go to Plan B. B as in Bella OMFGG YASS BITCH WORK IT Category:H.O.P.E. Episodes Category:H.O.P.E. Season One Episodes